


Hidden Misery and Oblivious Admissions

by NellyHarrison



Series: Olicity Through Others' Eyes [2]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Ship through Outside Perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diggle and Barry share a call to discuss the latest encounters between their favorite billionaire vigilante and IT girl.  Spoilers from "Time of Death".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Misery and Oblivious Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to turn this into a little series. I might not add a new piece after each episode, but this came to me and I decided to just roll with it. Hope you like it!

"You're telling me that after everything, he's with _Sara_ now?" Barry exclaimed over the phone, his face scrunched with confusion and slight frustration.

"Basically, yes," Diggle replied, walking to Big Belly for dinner for the team. It was a few days after taking down the Clock King, and while Felicity seemed to feel a bit more at ease, he still noticed the way she would tense up every time Oliver and Sara shared any moment of intimacy.

Barry rubbed his forehead as he laid in his hospital bed in Central City, feeling bad for his blonde IT friend. Yes, he said friend, because while he felt a bit more for her, he knew that unless Felicity decided she was worth more than waiting around for Oliver to realize his feelings for her, that was all they could be. He had only seen Oliver and Felicity interact a few times over the few days he was in Starling City, but in that short time, he could see the bond between them, and while he knew Felicity had come to terms with her feelings, Oliver was either ignoring his own to keep both of them safe or was too oblivious to even acknowledge that there could be more between them.

"And he really said that, the 'You'll always be my girl' thing?" he inquired.

Diggle chuckled sadly before replying, "Yes, he did. While she was doped up on oxycodone and before walking off with Sara."

Barry rolled his eyes and let his head fall back against his pillows with a frustrated groan. "Does he even realize what he says when he says it? Does he realize he's leading her on, or does that sort of thing just come out of his mouth without his control?"

"I'd like to say he knows what he's saying, and that it's his way of expressing himself, but I honestly wouldn't be surprised if it's just a reflex to say things like that to her," Diggle replied. He shot a small smile to Carly as he picked up the food and laid the money on the counter before turning and heading back to Verdant. "Either way, I think it's affecting Felicity more than she wants to admit. I tried to talk to her about it, but she insists that she has no problem with them being together."

"Which we both know is a bunch of bull," Barry added, letting out a sigh. "She deserves better than that."

"You don't have to tell me that. Part of me wants to just lock them in a closet and refuse to let them out until they've figured their shit out, but I know that with Sara in the picture right now, it wouldn't do anything."

"And you obviously can't get Sara out of the picture. She's a part of the team now and is still resettling in Starling," Barry finished for him.

"Exactly," Diggle agreed. "I'm not saying that Oliver doesn't care about Sara- the two have a deep bond that no one can really deny- but I think it's easier for him to be with her than try to figure out how to be with Felicity."

Barry nodded on his end. "He thinks he doesn't deserve her. Pretty sure that's why he had tried to push her and I together. I wish it had worked, but I'm not really the kind of person who stays with someone when that someone is so clearly in love with someone else."

"I think this would all be less complicated if you two had somehow found a way to work out. At least then Felicity wouldn't be as miserable as she is now," Diggle stated, frowning slightly as he thought of the sadness he had seen in her eyes when Oliver had admitted he and Sara were involved. "Any chance you'll get out of the hospital soon? Even if it's just as friends, I think she could use a night out away from Oliver Queen."

"'Fraid not. They're still running a lot of tests, and giving me no information regarding those tests, which is incredibly obnoxious," he admitted with a grumble. "I haven't been to my lab in days and I would like to be able to figure out what happened to me on my own."

"Well you know how to get in touch with us if you need any help on that end. Just because you're in Central doesn't mean you're not a part of the team," Diggle offered.

"Thanks John. I better go. Keep me updated on those two okay?" Barry insisted.

"You got it. Take care of yourself Allen." Diggle hung up and stowed his phone before heading down to the Arrow Cave, holding up the bags of food as he walked down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments and criticism is appreciated. I hope you liked it. Thanks again lovelies :)


End file.
